


justanotherStonyfan: Sweet Bitter Love - Russian translation - Сладкая горечь любви

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Баки Барнса нужно обнять, Секс в душе, Стива Роджерса нужно обнять, минет, мытье волос, панические атаки, слезы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: - Я, я не хотел так долго с этим тянуть, - говорит Джеймс, это говорит Джеймс, но Стив... - ...я должен был сказать тебе, но я... – между ними повисает тишина. – Я боялся, что ты...- Да, - бормочет Стив.Джеймс, должно быть, боялся, что он именно так и отреагирует.





	justanotherStonyfan: Sweet Bitter Love - Russian translation - Сладкая горечь любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Bitter Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362743) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 

> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Когда Джеймс просыпается, в первую очередь он замечает, что в комнате достаточно темно. Либо Стив попросил Джарвиса затемнить окна, либо снаружи еще темно, но единственный свет в комнате исходит от полоски подсветки над изголовьем, а это означает, что все в комнате различимо в теплом свечении, но при этом свет не бьет в глаза.

Джеймс бы даже и не понял, что какой-то свет вообще включен, если бы он не открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, почему так темно.

К его огромному удовольствию, он тесно прижат к Стиву, который обнимает его одной рукой, так что голова Джеймса лежит на широкой груди Стива, как на подушке, а его собственная рука покоится на прессе Стива. Мышцы его живота такие твердые и четко очерченные, Джеймс с удовольствием бы поисследовал их губами, но Стив спит, и Джеймс не уверен, как он бы это воспринял. Скорее всего, все было бы хорошо, но он не хочет ничего делать, не будучи полностью уверенным.

Это дает ему возможность сделать еще кое-что, чего у него не получалось до сих пор, – понаблюдать за спящим Стивом. Конечно, только если у него получится достаточно медленно приподнять голову, и он может это сделать, но старается сделать это действительно очень-очень медленно, чтобы не разбудить, ну знаете, этого буквально суперсолдата, в чьи должностные инструкции входит всегда быть начеку.

И Стив...

Джеймс помнит, как он разглядывал фотографии Стива, на которых тот был только чуть старше, чем сейчас Джеймс. Существует так много фотографий его в те дни, где хорошо видны его четко очерченная челюсть, гладкая кожа, светлые волосы и синие глаза, столько фотографий, сделанных случайными прохожими, где он на многокилометровой пробежке каждое утро, где он щурится на апельсины или бананы на фермерских рынках, где он стоит на сцене или ждет поезда на станциях метро, все его появления на публике, начиная с теле- и журнальных интервью до обычных каждодневных дел, и даже крайне, _крайне_ идиотские снимки посреди различных сражений, в плане, кто вообще на такое способен? Рисковать жизнью, чтобы сделать фото парня, который вынужден появиться и рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя.

Суть в том, что Джеймс никогда не видел фото, на котором можно было бы увидеть Стива спящим, а он провел немало времени, фантазируя об этом. Ресницы Стива куда длиннее, чем раньше представлял себе Джеймс, его нос чуть сильнее искривлен. Тень щетины на его челюсти становится темнее, пока он спит, и, не в первый раз, Джеймса очаровывает то, насколько он обычный человек.

Да, у него есть пресс и грудные мышцы, и Джеймс раньше представлял, как он мог бы выглядеть в рекламе белья или туалетной воды, или если бы он был новым лицом Coca-Cola, но при этом он мог бы вмешаться и спасти какого-нибудь несчастного, перепуганного горожанина от...

Ладно, спасти _Джеймса_ от инопланетян, но кому нужны подробности?

Но приковать к себе внимание Джеймса могут и другие черты, и их намного больше – ключицы Стива такие острые, а кожа, натянутая поверх них, такая гладкая, по его плечам рассыпаны веснушки, а по шее и лицу – родинки. Джеймс никак не придет в себя от того, что он находится так близко к нему, что видит каждый отдельный волосок в его бровях, каждую пору на его щеке. Его ресницы такие длинные, а губы такие мягкие, и Джеймс знает, что это сыворотка регенерирует его тело, знает, что это сыворотка поддерживает его кожу настолько безупречной, а губы – гладкими, но он такой...

Было написано немало статей о золотом сечении применительно к внешности Стива Роджерса, и в этом неярком, теплом свете он выглядит словно обложка любовного романа, словно алебастровая статуя при свете свечей, он выглядит словно все фантазии, что когда-либо были у Джеймса. Он просто не может поверить, насколько ему повезло.

И он отчаянно хочет прикоснуться. Он обожает секс, конечно обожает. И он обожает, что Стив – в отличие от других партнеров, которые были у Джеймса, – не бывает слишком уставшим или занятым для секса. Пусть даже они провели вместе всего пару дней, Стиву всегда хватало выносливости (да и всего остального, кстати), но Джеймс...

Джеймс его хочет. Всегда его хочет, и наверное всегда будет хотеть. Но еще он хочет и просто прикоснуться.

Он раньше никогда не видел такого тела как у Стива - мало у кого бывают такие тела – и ему хочется провести пальцами по давно зажившему месту на носу Стива, где тот был когда-то сломан, хочется накрыть ладонями выпуклость его грудных мышц, хочется обхватить руками его лодыжки и изучить карту мышц на его спине губами. Он хочет всего его целиком, без остатка.

Стив издает звук, словно выпуская задержанное дыхание, - недостаточно громкий, чтобы быть вздохом, - но не просыпается.

Джеймс внимательно за ним наблюдает и несколько долгих секунд не двигается вовсе, но Стив больше ничего не делает, и тогда Джеймс закусывает губу и задумывается. Это...

Джеймс был бы счастлив просто наблюдать за ним вечно. Он не шутит – Стив настолько красив, что просто смотреть на него – это награда, но вдобавок Джеймс еще и может ощущать его тепло, чувствовать его запах, осязать его тело. Джеймс полулежит на Стиве, так что _все тело _Джеймса двигается, когда Стив дышит. Это воспринимается, как дарованная привилегия, и Джеймс знает, что это так и есть.

Он уже подумывает о том, чтобы протянуть руку и погладить отросшую щетину на щеке, может быть, смахнуть нависшую прядь волос со лба Стива, но, должно быть, он как-то иначе начинает дышать или типа того, потому что глаза Стива открываются.

Вообще, они открываются так резко, что Джеймс даже начинает сомневаться, а спал ли он, может быть, просто неподвижно лежал, но спустя секунду тот зевает.

\- Я тебя разбудил? – спрашивает Стив, хотя очевидно, что это не так, и Джеймс качает головой.

\- Неа, - отвечает он, - не мог уснуть.

\- Ну да, - замечает Стив, - это случается, если лечь в семь часов вечера. Хочешь попробовать поспать еще?

Джеймс прижимается к нему поближе, придвигается всем телом и смотрит, как Стив медленно начинает улыбаться.

-Нет, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив смеется, бросает взгляд на тумбочку, где стоят часы.

\- Неужели, - говорит он, - считай, что я удивлен. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джеймс улыбается, хоть и краснеет, прикусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит, как глаза Стива следят за движением. Он прижимается к нему еще плотнее.

\- Неплохо, - отвечает он, что означает его тело все еще словно слегка ватное, но он этим доволен. – Ну а как _ты_ себя чувствуешь?

Стив фыркает.

\- Хочешь пойти со мной в душ? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс пытается подавить дрожь при одной мысли об этом.

\- Хочешь убедиться, что я безупречно чистый?

Стив смотрит на него несколько долгих мгновений.

\- Хочу как следует распустить руки, - уходит он от ответа.

\- Забавно, - говорит ему Джеймс, - я только что думал то же самое про тебя. Великие умы думают одинаково.

\- Я бы сказал, у дураков мысли сходятся, вот только тебе всего двадцать один, а ты участвуешь в секретном проекте, так что тебе виднее. Пойдем, собрат-гений.

Стив встает, и Джеймс следует его примеру, а потом Стив берет его за руку, и они вместе идут по ковру в ванную.

\- Я почищу зубы, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс все еще очень ярко ощущает собственную наготу.

Стив, напротив, кажется, даже не замечает этого – в отношении их обоих – он бродит по ванной, с членом наголо, расправив плечи, высоко подняв голову и совершенно не напрягаясь, и Джеймс понимает, что, должно быть, это объясняется не только его возрастом, но и теми историями, которые сейчас рассказывают куда чаще, чем когда-то.

Он не уверен, что может об этом спрашивать, учитывая, что кроме Стива в мире не осталось практически никого, кто лично помнил бы Вторую Мировую. Возможно, один или двое – угасающие в домах престарелых. Но даже тем, кто родился сразу после войны, сейчас перевалило за восемьдесят. Любому, кому было восемнадцать, когда началась война в 1939, к этому моменту будет, как минимум, сто три или сто четыре года.

Еще недавно их было около дюжины, но это число сокращалось каждый год, и сейчас Джеймс знает только про одного ветерана, который до сих пор участвует в ежегодном параде на День Ветеранов. Стив лично толкает его инвалидное кресло и стоит рядом с ним на всех церемониях, и все, кто их видит, понимают, что совсем скоро Стив останется совсем один.

Первый Мститель, Последний из воинов Величайшего Поколения.

Сердце Джеймса болит за него при одной мысли об этом.

\- Штотакое, малыш? – спрашивает Стив, не вынимая зубной щетки изо рта, и Джеймс берет свою щетку в руки, чтобы избежать разговора. – Ты ‘ыглядишь ‘ак, ‘удто кто-то пнул твою шобачку.

Джеймс мотает головой и выдавливает пасту себе на щетку, следует примеру Стива. Только когда он смотрит на себя в зеркало, он замечает, что Стив все еще смотрит на него, а не на собственное отражение. Стив подмигивает ему, и Джеймс качает головой, но ловит себя на том, что начинает улыбаться.

Когда Стив заканчивает чистить зубы, он проходится по лицу электробритвой, включает душ, заходит туда.

Джеймс, постоянно отвлекающийся на наблюдение за Стивом, следует за ним спустя примерно полминуты, распускает волосы, поворачивается и видит...

Стив оставил большие стеклянные дверцы открытыми, и он занят тем, что тщательно смачивает волосы, предположительно, чтобы потом их помыть, но это означает, что он стоит под мощным потоком воды его внушительного душа, и вода стекает по его телу, по всем мускулам, что видны Джеймсу.

Стив... не то, чтобы возбужден, но Джеймс видел его член и еще менее заинтересованным. Он не может упрекнуть Стива в этом – его собственный член начинает наливаться кровью – но обе руки Стива в его волосах, ничто не мешает рассмотреть все его влажное, обнаженное тело. Джеймс Абсолютно Не сомневается, что Стив точно знает, что делает, но это не означает, что Джеймс станет пытаться не попасть в эту конкретную ловушку.

Стив откидывает голову назад и стряхивает воду с волос, потом медленно поворачивается и смотрит на Джеймса из-под полуопущенных век.

\- Ты впускаешь холодный воздух, - говорит он, - заходи погрейся.

Он тянется за гелем для душа, а Джеймс двигается так, словно его тянут за ниточку, - неотвратимо, не колеблясь, прямо в объятия Стива.

Когда Стив целует его, вода течет на них обоих, и одна его рука холодная, но Джеймс чувствует, как спустя миг она согревается, рисуя большие, ровные круги на его спине, а запах геля Стива наполняет его ноздри.

Стив намыливает его затылок, пока они целуются, обеими руками мылит его плечи, спину, копчик, задницу. Его пальцы массивные, но скользкие и нежные, что могло бы показаться удивительным, если бы Джеймс уже не провел несколько дней в его постели.

Стив проводит пальцами между полушариями задницы Джеймса, по его дырочке, потом обеими руками приподнимает слегка Джеймса за ягодицы, прижимая его ближе, и одновременно он зацеловывает его чуть не до полусмерти. Джеймсу все это кажется почти абсолютно идеальным.

Ванная Стива оформлена в пастельных персиковых тонах, с небольшими золотистыми акцентами кое-где на плитке и мягким освещением на потолке. Его душ представляет собой одну гигантскую лейку, _вернее, _чего Джеймс не замечал, пока не увидел, как Стив меняет настройки, только что, это одна большая и три или четыре маленькие головки. Находиться под ним – словно быть под тропическим ливнем, и Джеймс чувствует, как мыльная пена скользит вниз по его спине, как его волосы облепляют его голову; он обхватывает руками плечи Стива, вытягивается всем телом под руками Стива и запускает одну руку в его волосы, а тот выполняет его безмолвную просьбу, проводя руками по телу Джеймса как можно больше.

Он моет плечи Джеймса, потом переводит руки вперед, слегка отступая, и Джеймс держится за него одной рукой, чтобы не потерять равновесие, пока Стив моет его шею, грудь, живот, член и мошонку, потом встает на колени, чтобы вымыть бедра Джеймса со всех сторон, а потом снова поднимается на ноги, чтобы поцеловать Джеймса так, словно это его последний шанс сделать это.

\- Повернись, - говорит ему Стив, и Джеймс знает, что это для того, чтобы вымыть ему голову, но у него все равно слегка подгибаются коленки, когда он повинуется.

И все же, хоть даже одна мысль о том, что он обнимается с единственным суперсолдатом в мире, была приятной, – и так и есть – но насколько круче то, что он будет мыть его волосы?

Джеймс даже не пытается заглушить звук, который вырывается у него, - пальцы Стива – это пальцы художника, что неудивительно, они ловкие и аккуратные, умело находят все нужные точки и мастерски могут создать нечто невероятное. В данном случае, то, как дрожь бежит по позвоночнику Джеймса, как он улыбается, потому что не может иначе, как он слышит эхо собственного голоса, отражающегося от плитки.

Одна из насадок в душе, должно быть, съемная, потому что в конце концов Стив смывает пену с волос Джеймса. Он наносит кондиционер, а потом разбирает пальцами спутанные пряди, смывает все заново, и Джеймс, если прищурится, может разглядеть выражение лица Стива в зеркале для бритья у раковины. Он сосредоточен, но не сильно, и заметно получает удовольствие.

Джеймс прикрывает глаза и позволяет пальцам Стива творить свое впечатляющее волшебство, пока тот не отступает в сторону.

\- Готово, - говорит он, и Джеймс поворачивается к нему как раз, когда Стив начинает набирать гель в ладонь.

\- Эй, - с легким негодованием восклицает Джеймс, и Стив вопросительно смотрит на него. – Разве теперь не моя очередь?

Стив медленно склоняет голову набок, почти улыбаясь, но не совсем, и переливает горсть геля из своей ладони в ладонь Джеймса, продолжая за ним наблюдать.

Это, вообще-то, в равной степени обещает наслаждение и пугает. Джеймс на сто процентов уверен, что если бы у него была такая возможность, он проводил бы все свободное время, не отрывая рук от тела Стива. Но Стив внимательно смотрит, что он будет делать дальше.

\- Эээ, - тянет Джеймс, - в смысле, ты... ладно.

Стив улыбается.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я поднял руки? – спрашивает он.

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Нет, - отвечает он, - расставь руки вот так, - он показывает, разводя руки в стороны, так что они образуют вместе с телом букву «Т», - и упрись ладонями в стены... В.. в стену и стекло.

Стив так и делает, не сводя глаз с Джеймса, на его губах играет улыбочка, и вдобавок в глазах пляшут чертики. Джеймс обводит его взглядом, потом делает шаг вперед и целует Стива, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, и отступает назад.

\- Так, - он начинает распределять гель по впечатляющим мышцам груди Стива, и жетоны того позванивают, когда он проводит мыльной рукой под ними.

Стив только улыбается и наблюдает, и Джеймс пытается игнорировать его взгляд, вместо этого скользя руками по золотистой коже и твердым мускулам. Он начинает с грудных мышц, потому что он их обожает, - он использовал бы губы, если бы там не было столько мыла. Он размазывает гель, уже превратившийся в пену, по одной грудной мышце, потом по другой, между ними и под ними, и Стив делает глубокий вдох носом, его грудь вздымается под ладонями Джеймса.

Скорее всего, Джеймс так и будет снова и снова к ним возвращаться, он обхватывает одну выпуклость ладонью, но вся она туда не помещается, тогда он расставляет пальцы и в процессе задевает сосок Стива. Он проводит так какое-то время, оставляя скользкие от мыла пальцы на чувствительной коже, потом начинает водить ладонями, постепенно расширяя круги и поднимаясь выше – на самом деле, конечно, так не моют. Он не моет Стива, он просто... его лапает. И они оба это знают.

Его руки повторяют долгие линии ключиц Стива, покрывают пеной его правое плечо, бицепс, спускаются к локтю, где он наблюдает, как пузырьки цепляются за волоски на предплечье, продолжают путь к запястью. Стив позволяет Джеймсу снять его руку со стекла, чтобы он мог вымыть его пальцы, поворачивает кисть, чтобы Джеймс смог вымыть ладонь. Потом Джеймс переходит к другой руке и повторяет все заново.

Когда с этим покончено, он возвращается к груди Стива, прижимает к ней ладони, скользит ими вниз, по животу, тратит совершенно ненужное количество времени на пресс.

\- Тебе нравятся мускулы, да?

Джеймс кивает.

Он использует пресс в качестве стиральной доски, взбивает на нем пену, просто чтобы посмотреть, получится ли у него это, потом кладет руки на бедра Стива, разглаживает пену по рельефным выступам мышц к низу живота, и, наконец, берет в руку член Стива.

У того еще не стоит, но член начинает наливаться кровью, с каждой секундой становясь чуть толще в пальцах Джеймса, и он прикусывает губу, глядя вверх на Стива, и опускается на колени.

Стив роняет одну руку и вплетает пальцы в волосы Джеймса – он опять сделает их мыльными, но им обоим, в общем, все равно – он смотрит на него сверху вниз, пока Джеймс не отводит взгляд.

Мыла на теле Стива по-прежнему слишком много для минета, но все исправится, когда Джеймс смоет пену. А пока что он сосредотачивается на своем занятии, находит и намыливает каждую мышцу, изучив сперва ее форму пальцами, он моет внутреннюю поверхность бедер, одной рукой обхватывает мошонку. Стив ничего не говорит, но его член продолжает твердеть, и Джеймс скользит пальцами дальше, назад, до самой его дырочки.

Стив не останавливает его, и это придает Джеймсу смелости – он самую малость сильнее надавливает кончиком пальца на завиток складочек, совсем чуть-чуть. Стив позволяет ему сделать это, ничего не говорит, даже когда кончик пальца Джеймса проскальзывает внутрь, но Джеймс пока больше ничего и не хочет сделать.

Он убирает руки, споласкивает их под водой, собирает немного геля, скользящего вниз по бедрам Стива и моет его икры, лодыжки. Стив приподнимает по очереди каждую ногу, чтобы Джеймс смог намылить между пальцами, а потом Джеймс протягивает одну руку.

\- Смываем, - и Стив поворачивается назад, берет душевую насадку и аккуратно передает ее Джеймсу.

Джеймс направляет поток воды на ноги Стива, потом его живот, все еще не поднимаясь с колен, но потом проводит намного дольше, бережно смывая мыло между ног Стива с куда меньшим напором воды. Большая часть пены с верхней части тела Стива уже стекла вниз, так что пока что ему не нужно подниматься и споласкивать его там.

Вместо этого он снова берет в ладонь яички Стива и направляет на них воду, просто потому, что может. Теперь все иначе – Стив издает звук, негромкий и мягкий, глубоко в груди, - и когда он затихает, Джеймс кладет шланг на пол и прижимается губами к члену Стива, потому что он прямо перед ним. Он просто проводит губами по всей длине, до самого кончика, а потом трется об него щекой, и из-под крайней плоти начинает появляться головка.

\- Обожаю, что он такой, - Джеймс проводит языком по той части головки, что уже видна.

Стив издает еще один тихий звук, его пальцы сжимаются в волосах Джеймса.

\- Люблю необрезанные, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив открывает рот, делая резкий вдох.

Джеймс только посасывает кончик какое-то время, наслаждаясь вкусом и тем, как изменяется дыхание Стива, тем, как двигаются его пальцы на затылке Джеймса, и он берется обеими руками за бедра Стива, чтобы ощутить, как сокращаются мускулы.

У Стива встает полностью, когда Джеймс берет его в рот, и он почти не двигается, но Джеймс чувствует, как он напряжен, как он старательно сохраняет почти полную неподвижность.

Когда у Стива полностью встает, Джеймс убирает одну руку с его бедра и снова тянется между его ног, находит мягкую, все еще мыльную дырочку и принимается ласкать ее пальцем, осторожно вводить палец глубже, и Стив стонет достаточно громко, чтобы на этот раз Джеймс это реально услышал.

\- Да, - шепчет он спустя миг, и Джеймс принимается энергично сосать.

У него уходит на это куда меньше времени, чем ожидал Джеймс, хотя его колени и начинают слегка ныть к тому моменту, как Стив начинает задыхаться. Он намеревался довести дело до конца, вообще-то, не прекращать, пока Стив не кончит, но тот выпускает его волосы и в последнюю секунду отталкивает его, и Джеймс, волнуясь, что он мог неправильно понять какие-то его знаки, тут же отодвигается, смотрит вверх и...

\- О, _о,_ \- выдавливает Стив и кончает на ключицу Джеймса, его плечо, и его глаза плотно закрыты, а рот открыт.

Свободной рукой он берется за свой член, все еще опираясь другой о стену, и Джеймс смотрит, как он сжимает основание члена куда сильнее, чем самому Джеймсу могло бы показаться приятным.

Джеймс... слегка разочарован? Но он без проблем это переживет.

\- Извини, - немедленно говорит Стив, и Джеймс качает головой, пока глаза Стива открываются, поливает себя водой.

\- За что ты извиняешься? – спрашивает он.

Стив не отвечает, только мотает головой, снова закрывает глаза и пытается восстановить дыхание.

Джеймс встает на ноги, выпрямляет их, осторожно, не забывая о затекших коленях, а потом направляет поток воды на член Стива. Тот все еще частично стоит, и Стив смеется, словно ему щекотно, отворачивается всем телом.

Джеймс широко ему улыбается, вешает насадку обратно, а Стив все еще опирается на стену, откинув голову назад.

\- Я не помыл тебе голову, - замечает Джеймс.

Стив, кажется, задумывается об этом на пару мгновений, потом отталкивается от стены, берет ближайшую бутылку и выдавливает в ладонь этого первого попавшегося геля.

\- Можешь сейчас помыть, - говорит он, - я упрощу тебе задачу.

И он размазывает всю горсть по своим волосам, секунды три массирует их пальцами, пока гель не начинает пениться, а потом принимается целовать грудь и живот Джеймса, постепенно опускаясь все ниже.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Джеймс смотрит сверху вниз на макушку намыленной головы Стива.

Стив поднимает глаза, на лице его снова красуется хитрая ухмылка.

\- Разве теперь не моя очередь? – спрашивает он.

* * *

Они оба не чувствуют усталости после душа, хотя Джеймс вполне не против какое-то время больше не заниматься сексом. Не то, чтобы ему _нужен_ перерыв, но он слегка проголодался, и он надевает пижаму, пока Стив натягивает домашние штаны и майку, а наверх мягкий худи, так что теперь они хотя бы не бродят по дому в халатах в этот час, сколько бы там ни было времени.

\- Хочешь что-нибудь? – Стив достает молоко из холодильника.

\- У тебя есть арахисовое масло? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив кивает.

\- Ага, - отвечает он, - с кусочками арахиса пойдет?

\- Да! – Джеймс протягивает руку за банкой, когда Стив достает ее.

Стив смотрит на него удивленно, замирает.

\- Ты... _Только_ арахисовое масло? – уточняет он.

Джеймс хлопает ресницами.

\- Ээ, - начинает он, но Стив смеется, протягивает ему банку и принимается искать ложку.

\- Валяй, - говорит он, - я все равно не так много его ем. В основном, использую для готовки.

Он находит ложку, протягивает ее Джеймсу и обнаруживает, что тот сражается с крышкой.

\- Все в порядке, малыш? – говорит он.

\- О, простите, - отвечает Джеймс. – По какой-то причине я не могу открыть банку, которую закрутил супергерой. Что же мне теперь делать?

Стив фыркает, забирает у него банку, и Джеймса внезапно поражает то, насколько он сейчас иной. Джеймс встречается со Стивом Роджерсом, но Стив Роджерс не всегда был в состоянии доставать до верхней полки и открывать туго закрученные банки, и он думает, имеет ли к этому какое-то отношение комментарий, который отпустил Стив про мускулы в душе.

\- Ты скучаешь по старому себе? – спрашивает Джеймс, пока Стив открывает банку.

\- Вообще-то, - Стив протягивает ему банку, - я такой уже пятнадцать лет. Когда мне исполнится пятьдесят, это будет уже половина моей жизни, или около того, а чем дальше – тем больше. А до тех пор, однако, - и он поворачивается, улыбается, - ты говоришь об _обычном_ мне. Я скучаю...

На миг его взгляд становится отрешеннным, Джеймс видит, что он думает о прошлом и как лучше сформулировать мысль.

\- Ну, я не скучаю по боли. Хронические заболевания, астма, все эти ужасные вещи, с которыми приходилось иметь дело моему телу. Но способность затеряться в толпе? Способность поместиться у кого-то подмышкой? - он пожимает одним плечом. – Пусть это и было хреново, но у меня было место в мире, которое принадлежало только мне. Сейчас конечно уже не так сложно, но когда я впервые появился в этом веке, моя личность – моя реальная личность – редко принималась во внимание. Иногда меня звали по имени, но при этом всегда подразумевалось «Капитан Америка», и тяжело было знать, что единственные люди, которые видели меня по-другому, уже умерли.

Джеймс пристально смотрит на него, не может оторвать взгляд, и Стив так же пристально смотрит в ответ.

\- Но наступает момент, когда нужно это просто отпустить, - говорит Стив. – Никогда не было смысла задавать вопрос, вернулся бы я назад, если бы у меня был выбор, потому что выбора у меня нет. Я мог бы часами грезить о людях, которых потерял, писать книги о том, что бы я сделал, если бы вернулся назад, насколько иной могла бы быть моя жизнь, если бы я не сделал того, что сделал. Но это путь к погибели. Кроме того, я бы не смог вернуться.

Джеймс наклоняет голову набок.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Мне сорок один, - отвечает Стив, - я знаю, что жизнь изменилась – лекарства, методы, технологии изменились. Мне не только пришлось бы хранить секреты, которые было бы невозможно сохранить, у меня еще было больное сердце. Мне обещали, что я смогу дожить максимум лет до двадцати пяти.

Джеймс чувствует, как его сердце уходит в пятки так резко, что он почти слышит этот звук, - Стив Роджерс получил сыворотку примерно в двадцать пять лет, об этом говорят все книги по истории Джеймса.

Стив явно замечает его шок.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит он, - разные люди пытались деактивировать сыворотку на протяжении многих лет – у нас есть запасной план на случай, если кому-то это все-таки удастся. Очки с диоптриями, слуховой аппарат, переливания крови и разные лекарства, которые понадобятся мне, чтобы продолжать дышать.

\- Господи, - шепчет Джеймс, но Стив качает головой.

\- Не переживай, - говорит он – и это не такое уж типичное выражение, поэтому какая-то часть Джеймса задумывается, где он его подобрал. – Это меры предосторожности, которые мы принимаем, потому что у нас есть возможность это сделать. У нас у всех есть запасные планы.

\- Да, но твой... – бормочет Джеймс.

\- Солнышко, - Стив подходит к нему и целует в лоб.

\- Я бы все равно с тобой встречался, - говорит Джеймс, потому что он чувствует, что Стив обходит эту тему стороной. – Да, я бы все равно хотел тебя, ты ведь это знаешь? Ты... это не только потому, что ты... в смысле, ты красавчик, но...

Стив смеется, негромко и неторопливо, отодвигается от него и берет лицо Джеймса в ладони, проводит большим пальцем вдоль скулы Джеймса.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, - бормочет он.

\- Мы могли бы достать тебе специальные очки, - говорит Джеймс, - знаешь, те, что помогают дальтоникам?

Стив нежно улыбается, в его глазах пляшут чертики.

\- Спасибо, - тихо отвечает он, глядя на Джеймса так, словно он ничего лучшего в жизни не видел, - я бы скучал по красному цвету.

\- Ты не видел красный цвет? – переспрашивает Джеймс, и ему сразу же хочется себя пнуть.

\- Мой друг все пробовал мне его объяснить, - говорит тот. – Он говорил, что это похоже на ярость, или такую любовь, от которой можно умереть, и я только кивал и соглашался. Он говорил, что это как помада, или поцелуи, и я верил ему на слово.

Джеймс не пытается заставить его продолжать, когда он умолкает, – Стив видел немало красного в жизни.

\- Здесь есть лекарство? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив приподнимает обе брови.

\- Да, - отвечает он, - и в разных убежищах, и в тайниках. Я знаю, где они находятся, и моя команда тоже знает. Что ты себе пытаешься вообразить?

Джеймс жует нижнюю губу пару секунд, потом пожимает плечами. 

\- Я просто не хочу... – начинает он, но отводит глаза.

Слишком рано говорить то, о чем он думает, так что вместо этого он говорит:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, - и пытается на этом и остановиться.

\- Ну, что-то будет случаться со мной в любом случае, - говорит ему Стив, - такова природа моей работы, крошка, но у меня самая лучшая команда поддержки, и я получу самую лучшую медицинскую помощь.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Джеймс, - умом я это понимаю. Просто...

Но он не заканчивает мысль.

Он вступил на неразумную дорожку, и он надеется, что Стив не попросит его продолжать. И он _вроде как _получает то, чего хочет, - Стив не просит. Он просто ждет.

\- Я не мог работать, пока ты был в Португалии, - в конце концов говорит Джеймс, - медики пробегали мимо наших рабочих мест, а потом вернулся джет, а в новостях сказали, что ты...

Стив обнимает Джеймса.

\- Хотя я прекрасно понимаю твое нежелание представлять себе поистине идиотские ситуации, в которых я оказывался на протяжении многих лет, - шепчет он, - я бы хотел напомнить тебе, что к этому моменту я и Мстители точно знаем, что большинство вещей, гарантированно способных оборвать человеческую жизнь, со мной не работают.

Какая-то часть Джеймса хочет знать. Он хочет знать точно, сколько раз Стив Роджерс уходил невредимым от чего-то, что уничтожило бы любого другого. Но другая его часть не желает даже близко подходить к подобным знаниям.

\- Я хотел прийти навестить тебя, - говорит Джеймс в плечо Стиву.

* * *

Стив кладет ладонь на затылок Джеймса, нежно гладит его по волосам. Какая-то часть его наполняется теплом, когда он это слышит, – Джеймсу _на самом деле _было не все равно. Разумеется, он знал это, но есть нечто прекрасное в том, чтобы это услышать.

\- Если это случится снова, - говорит Стив, - Джарвис позволит тебе войти, независимо от того, какую работу ты оставишь, чтобы пойти ко мне. Понятно? Мне все равно, будь ты хоть на заседании совета директоров...

Джеймс смеется, хоть и слегка неуверенно.

\- Я очень сильно испугался после Португалии, - говорит он.

Стив целует Джеймса в висок, потом отодвигается ровно настолько, чтобы взять его за плечи.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит он. – Мы решим этот вопрос. – Он поворачивается, чтобы продолжить с кофе. – Джарвис, добавь Джеймса в мой список имеющих допуск? Так ты сможешь приходить и уходить, когда пожелаешь, сможешь войти, если меня не будет здесь, и ты сможешь подняться, чтобы навестить меня, если возникнет такая необходимость.

И Джарвис исполняет. Но в этот момент целый мир Стива сжимается в точку раскаленного добела чувства, и он еще не знает, что это ярость, а только, что его сердце словно пронзили насквозь. 

\- _Создание нового профиля в списке лиц, имеющих допуск, авторизовано Коммандером Роджерсом, Стивеном Грантом, - _подтверждает Джарвис, - _для внесения в список инженера Барнса, -_

Стив слышит это, но не совсем в это верит, думает, что частично его мозг просто помнит, каково это – слышать каждый из этих слогов, а частично, что сама душа его ничего не понимает...

\- _Джеймса, -_

Возможно, его сердце все еще ожидает, что услышит эти слова именно в таком порядке, его сознание не принимает того, что могут быть и другие имена, кроме этого...

\- _Бьюкенена._

Все, что он слышит после этого, – белый шум.

Звон в ушах.

\- Джеймс, - он медленно поворачивается, просто потому, что не может заставить свое тело двигаться быстрее, – его ноги словно приклеены к полу, его конечности словно налиты свинцом, он словно двигается сквозь патоку, и когда он наконец встречается с ним взглядом, слова в его горле ощущаются, как битое стекло, - Бьюкенен Барнс?

У Джеймса шокированное выражение лица, он бледен, и Стив пытается снова его спросить, пытается спросить, правильно ли он расслышал, но его голос хриплый, потому что ему больно говорить, ему больно держать себя в руках, когда все, чего ему хочется, - это рассыпаться на кусочки, и в его ушах ревет кровь, когда он смотрит на Джеймса, _глаза на цели._

\- Стив, - говорит Джеймс, - погоди секунду...

\- Кто ты такой?

\- Что? Это я, всего лишь я, - Джеймс выглядит взволнованным, но Стив знает, что нельзя доверять кому-то, только из-за их возраста, знает, что крокодильи слезы не смогут повлиять на его решение.

\- Ты работаешь в том же здании, что и я, ты мог бы быть его чертовым _клоном, _когда он был в твоем возрасте... Ты его родственник? В этом дело? Или кто-то подстроил так, чтобы ты здесь оказался?

Джеймс мотает головой, пока Стив пытается собрать частички своей реальности воедино, – Стив едва его видит.

Он слишком занят тем, что видит перед собой кого-то другого.

\- Старк нашел меня в университете Корнелла, _ты_ сам _меня _подцепил!

Стив трясет головой, пытается вытряхнуть звон из ушей.

\- Кто ты? – снова спрашивает он.

\- В 1942 году, в оккупированном нацистами Метце, ты и Ревущие Коммандос спасли небольшой отряд солдат, один из них был моим дедушкой, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив качает головой, но Джеймс не останавливается. – Меня назвали в честь твоего друга, и мне _жаль_, что я не рассказал тебе, но я...

\- Какого черта _ты_ назван в честь него, если спасли мы твоего дедушку, а?

Джеймс только смотрит на него, и несколько долгих мгновений царит тишина.

\- Потому что моего отца зовут Стив, - отвечает он. – Моего отца зовут Стивен Роджер Барнс, в честь тебя, моего дядю Гранта назвали в честь тебя, Грант Роджер Барнс, а потом у них закончились твои имена, и поэтому мой отец назвал меня Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, потому что ни он, ни я не были бы живы, если бы не вы.

\- Я тебе не верю, - говорит Стив.

\- Дедушка рассказывал одну и ту же историю на каждый День Благодарения, - говорит тогда Джеймс. – Каждый год он говорил: «Я благодарен за Стивена Гранта Роджерса и Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса...»

\- Прекрати это _повторять,_ \- Стив трясет головой, чтобы вытряхнуть эхо этого имени из ушей.

\- Он говорил, вы оба не могли в это поверить, что они выглядели так похоже, как вообще могло существовать их двое таких и оба с фамилией Барнс, он говорил, что ты...

Стив холодеет.

\- ...заметил: «Господи, так вас, идиотов, двое,» - а твой друг сказал...

_Слякоть и воздух, пахнущий травой после дождя, ветшающие домики из крупных камней, овечий и коровий навоз, холодные пальцы, промокшие насквозь ботинки, усталые шаги на неровных дорогах, и небритое лицо Баки с его закатанными рукавами, и призрак его улыбки, и, Господи…_

Стив помнит.

Помнит и то, что было дальше.

_Не надо,_ пытается сказать Стив, паника захлестывает его волной, словно он упал в темный, глубокий колодец, – он не хочет этого слышать, не хочет слышать фразу, которую в последний раз он слышал произнесенной голосом Баки, не хочет слышать эти слова из губ, у которых настолько похожая форма, произнесенные голосом с таким похожим звучанием, _не надо!_ – но его голос не слушается...

\- ... «Стиви, неужто ты не способен распознать что-то хорошее? Единственное, что может быть лучше, чем Барнс, - это два Барнса.»

Стив отворачивается так резко, что чуть не падает, его руки оказываются на полпути к ушам прежде, чем он осознает, что уже слишком поздно их закрывать.

Его руки трясутся, ему кажется, что даже сами _легкие _в нем трясутся, его сердце не чувствовало такой чрезмерной нагрузки много лет.

\- А ты ответил: «Попробуй сказать это своей бедной любящей...»

Но Стив уже знает, что он ответил, и с силой опирается на спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть.

\- ...«своей бедной любящей матери,» - шепчет Стив, на одном неровном выдохе, а потом он пытается вдохнуть снова, прошло так много времени с тех пор. – Я ответил: «Попробуй сказать это своей...»

Он закрывает глаза рукой.

Он слышит голос Баки в своей голове, снова и снова, _неужто ты не способен распознать что-то хорошее, Стиви_, и неужто он не мог сберечь что-то хорошее, когда это у него было, и его голова кружится, он чувствует, что его кожа словно вот-вот треснет, или его грудь расколется надвое.

\- Я помню, - шепчет он, но потом только лишь тишина, ничего не случилось, это не конец света, и Баки не вернулся назад, а Стив просто стоит в своей гостиной, и ему сорок один год, и его сердце пытается само себя насмерть задушить.

Стив смеется, сам себе не веря, но его смех хриплый, влажный и застревает у него в горле.

\- Я, я не хотел так долго с этим тянуть, - говорит Джеймс, это говорит _Джеймс_, но Стив... - ...я должен был сказать тебе, но я...

Между ними повисает тишина.

\- Я боялся, что ты...

\- Да, - бормочет Стив.

Джеймс, должно быть, боялся, что он именно так и отреагирует, но еще Стив понятия не имеет, что, черт побери, делать дальше, он не может думать ни о чем, кроме Баки, и он начинает зацикливаться, он чувствует это.

\- Джарвис, ты можешь это подтвердить? – хрипло произносит он.

\- _В соответствии с записями о рождении и смерти в Штате Нью-Йорк и данными, собранными в процессе расширенной проверки «Старк Индастрис», информация, предоставленная мистером Барнсом, верна. Родителями Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса являются Стивен Роджер Барнс и Антея Патриция Барнс (в девичестве Джексон), родителями которых являются соответственно Уильям Коул Барнс и Барбара Синтия Барнс (в девичестве Грегори) и Патрик Джон Джексон и Филис Мэй Джексон (в девичестве Хирн). _

Стив убирает руку с глаз.

\- Джеймс, мне нужно... – он поворачивается, ищет глазами входную дверь. – Мне нужно немного времени.

\- Я могу уйти, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - отвечает Стив, потому что это правда. – Но мне нужно... я вернусь.

А потом он уходит, потому что ему нужно двигаться, ему нужно куда-то уйти.

Джеймс ничего не говорит, да и Стив бы все равно его не услышал.

* * *

Сэм спит, потому что на часах по-идиотски раннее утро, но рингтон звонка говорит ему, что это Стив, и иначе он и не стал бы напрягаться. Ему снился славный сон про пончики и полеты, и он не признался бы в этом и за миллион баксов, но тем не менее этот дурацкий сон ему нравился.

\- Черт, дружище, - говорит он скрипучим голосом, он вообще ответил потому, что это Стив, и _только_ потому, что это Стив, а тот не стал бы звонить без причины, – но лучше бы у него была действительно уважительная. – Единственное, что ты умеешь делать еще хуже, чем выбирать время для звонка, - это стильно одеваться.

Несколько долгих секунд в трубке царит тишина, и на мгновение Сэм думает, что его номер был набран по ошибке, типа как если бы Стив сел на случайно вывалившийся в постель телефон. Но потом он думает, а что если кто-то захватил Стива и ему нужно будет определить, откуда идет звонок. Однако затем раздается голос Стива:

\- _Сэм,_ \- и Сэм мгновенно понимает, что что-то не так, только по тому, как он это говорит.

Сэм резко садится, тянется включить лампу возле кровати, потому что голос Стива обычно так не звучит – не звучал так уже долгое время, и это напоминает ему о последнем случае, когда его голос так звучал, и Сэм вовсе не хотел бы, чтобы Стив прошел через нечто подобное опять.

\- Да, дружище, это я, - говорит он, как можно мягче, - что стряслось?

Стив как-то странно дышит и ничего не говорит, что нетипично для него в эти дни, но более того Сэм слышит быстрое движение воздуха, словно дует ветер или Стив находится на крыше высокого здания.

\- Стив, - брови Сэма сходятся на переносице, - где ты сейчас?

Как только он задает этот вопрос, он начинает бояться ответа, наполовину потому, что он хочет знать, и наполовину потому, что он не уверен, скажет ли ему Стив, не уверен, что это будет означать, если Стив ему не скажет, не уверен, нужно ли ему запустить поиск местоположения телефона Стива. Но Стив выдавливает неуверенный слабый смешок.

\- _Я на крыше Башни, потому что мне нужно было выбраться наружу, -_ говорит он. – _Мне нужно было на воздух, я..._

\- Стив, - говорит Сэм, игнорируя внезапное ощущение, словно его сердце уходит в пятки, - крыша Башни очень _высоко,_ в том смысле, что оттуда _далеко_ лететь вниз. – Ты бы не мог сказать мне...

\- _Бога ради, Сэм, я знаю, где я нахожусь и какой сейчас год, я позвонил тебе не из-за того, что диссоциируюсь, и я не собираюсь прыгать, черт побери, я позвонил потому..._

Сэм ждет. В любой другой момент он бы стал подначивать, подшучивать, сказал бы «потому чтооооо?» раздражающе нетерпеливым голосом, но по голосу Стива понятно, что сейчас он не в настроении это оценить.

\- _Сэм, я начал кое с кем встречаться,_ \- говорит он, и Сэм... хлопает ресницами.

\- Эээ, хорошо? – отвечает он, подразумевая, и ты разбудил меня в такую рань, чтобы это мне сообщить?

\- _Нет, я..._ – продолжает Стив, и его голос звучит неуверенно и грустно, - _Сэм, я встречаюсь с парнишкой, который в два раза меня младше, но он очень умный, мы провели пару выходных вместе, и он... – _Стив просто давится своими словами, Сэму это слышно. – _Сэм, ты знаешь, что есть определенный тип людей, которые мне нравятся._

\- Ты имеешь в виду очаровательные и уверенные или с каштановыми волосами и приятной улыбкой?

\- _Я-я имею в виду, - _говорит Стив, и Сэм начинает понимать ситуацию чуть лучше.

\- Ты имеешь в виду и то, и другое, - и Сэм знает, что это значит.

Невозмутимый, с каштановыми волосами, знающей улыбкой и острым умом – Стив встречался с людьми нескольких разных типов, но Сэм знает, какие у него настройки по умолчанию. Знает, кто это собой воплощает.

\- Он симпатичный? – спрашивает Сэм, потому что именно это положено спрашивать в подобных случаях.

\- _Сэм, я хотел рассказать тебе при встрече,_ \- говорит Стив, с болью в голосе, но Сэм пожимает плечами.

Пусть даже это его задевает, хотя Сэм никогда бы в этом не признался, он предпочел бы, чтобы ему о чем-то рассказали сразу, а не ждали встречи с глазу на глаз. Но и это не объясняет, почему вдруг Стив звонит ему посреди ночи.

\- Не парься, дружище, в чем проблема? – спрашивает он, и ответить на этот вопрос Стиву, кажется, еще труднее.

Он слышит, как Стив сглатывает, как он делает хриплый вдох. Стив обычно не звучит настолько потерянно – уже долгое время этого не случалось.

\- _Он не просто на него похож, Сэм, он мог бы быть его сыном..._

\- Господи, Стив...

Это очень плохая идея.

\- _Он _не_ его сын, но он выглядит настолько _похоже, _и он...- Сэм, его зовут Джеймс..._

\- Ох, - говорит Сэм, потому что это _реально_ совсем не идеально – уровня ты-должен-позвонить-своему-психотерапевту-а-не-мне – но выясняется, что Стив даже не договорил, он просто запнулся.

\- ..._Бьюкенен Барнс,_ \- договаривает он до конца, и Сэм чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть.

\- Его..., - говорит он, - серьезно?

Стив издает звук, который предполагает, что ему трудно сейчас получать кислород, оставаться на ногах и сдерживать панику, и Сэм качает головой. Им нужно будет поговорить об этом, но сейчас не время.

\- Так, - вместо этого говорит он, - дыши.

* * *

\- Бекка, - говорит в трубку Джеймс, - я накосячил.

Он знает, что его голос звучит так, словно он плачет, - он еще не плачет, но вполне вероятно скоро начнет.

\- _Баки, что случилось?_ – спрашивает она, и он чувствует укол вины, когда она называет его детским прозвищем, которое ему не принадлежит. – _Ты цел, ты в порядке?_

Он качает головой, прикрывает глаза ладонью.

\- Я у своего бойфренда, - отвечает он, и молчание в ответ тянется болезненно долго, так что у него на затылке волосы встают дыбом из-за отсутствия звуков, а потом наконец она начинает говорить, и тон ее голоса совершенно иной.

\- _Он сделал тебе больно?_

Господи, иногда он просто не знает, что он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить ее. Особенно как сейчас, когда она к нему так добра, а он повел себя так ужасно по отношению к Стиву.

\- Нет, - говорит Джеймс, но она спрашивает снова, прежде чем он может продолжить.

\- _Баки, сейчас же скажи мне, он сделал тебе больно?_

\- Нет, Бекка! – и, да, теперь он уже плачет, черт. – Нет, Господи, это _я_ сделал _ему_ больно. И я...

Господи, он даже не может ей ничего рассказать. Или может?

Нет, боже, нет. Он, возможно, никогда не сможет ей рассказать, если ситуация будет развиваться в таком же ключе – «тот парень, которого я от тебя скрывал, был самым чудесным на свете, и это тот Мститель, что нравится нам обоим больше всех, и я уже умудрился все испортить,» - _боже_, он не должен был соглашаться второй раз, тогда в лифте. Он не должен был приходить на свидание, не должен был делить с ним постель и душ, и всю эту еду, и...

\- _Баки, кто, черт побери, он такой? – _спрашивает она, и он мотает головой, хотя она его и не видит, потому что это словно Уловка-22 его жизни, словно секрет, которому он не может позволить слететь со своих губ.

\- Я не могу тебе сказать, - говорит он, и она пытается его перебить, но он чувствует, как его лицо искажает гримаса. – Нет, Бекка, не могу, потому что теперь все _еще хуже_ – мне кажется, я влюбился, и возможно я никогда больше его не увижу, и я даже не могу...

Он умолкает, чтобы сделать вдох, громко шмыгает, проводя обратной стороной ладони по носу.

\- Я даже не могу попросить прощения, господи, Бекка.

\- _Что ты сделал? – _и это не звучит, как обвинение – это скорее сочувствие, нежели что-то иное, - но от этого ему так же тяжело.

\- Этого я тоже не могу тебе сказать, - и ему хочется с ней поговорить, рассказать ей все, но он знает, что он ничего не может ей сказать. – Если я скажу тебе, что именно его расстроило, ты поймешь, кто он.

\- _Какого хрена... – _начинает она, но он прерывает ее.

\- Это как если бы он не сказал мне, что он республиканец, только хуже.

\- _О господи, он республиканец?!_

\- Нет! Но это типа такого. Вот только я был бы республиканцем в этом сценарии.

\- _Баки, если только ты не тайный нацист,_ \- и Джеймс фыркает, потому что Бекка понятия не имеет, насколько в точку попало ее сравнение, учитывая источник проблем Джеймса, - _ты же говорил, что он хороший человек. Ты ему нравишься, верно? Это не просто хождение на сторону?_

\- Нет, - говорит Джеймс, - в смысле, да, я ему нравлюсь.

\- _Ну, тогда... Боже, я не знаю, Баки. В смысле, я не знаю, что случилось, но если тебе жаль, и ты все еще у него..._

\- Он ушел, - говорит Джеймс, и его желудок камнем падает вниз, в нем нарастает паника. Следующая за этим пауза говорит ему, что она изо всех сил подбирает слова, чтобы обнадежить его, а еще говорит ему, да, это плохо, куда хуже, чем она думала.

\- _Он сказал тебе уйти? –_ наконец спрашивает она, и при этом звучит настолько похоже на их мать, он никогда от нее такого не слышал.

\- Нет, он сказал остаться, и что он вернется, но я... Господи, что если он передумает?

Она тяжело вздыхает.

\- _Баки, ты сказал, что он хороший человек. Все говорит о том, что он хороший. Он вернется, тебе только нужно подождать._

\- А если он скажет мне уходить? – его желудок сжимается от одной мысли, от самой идеи того, что это доброе лицо исказится презрением к нему, или, того хуже, что Стив просто вежливо попросит его уйти, – Стив выглядел таким бледным, таким потрясенным, настолько непохожим на мужчину, к которому совсем недавно Джеймс прижимался, ища тепла и защищенности.

Джеймс видел только пару фотографий папарацци, на которых тот так выглядел, и теперь он никогда не забудет, как он видел это своими глазами, особенно учитывая, что он был причиной этого.

\- _Тебе просто нужно с ним поговорить. Если ему действительно не все равно, он послушает._

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, - говорит он, потому что в этом-то и дело, верно?

Может быть, Джеймс все испортил, но больше всего он боится именно этого: если Стиву не все равно, он станет его слушать.

А если все равно, то не станет.

* * *

\- И ты решил, что лучше всего опять привести его к себе? – подытоживает Сэм, потому что это уже второй раз, как Стив рассказывает Сэму историю их Случайного Знакомства, теперь, когда он чуть более способен что-то рассказывать, но Сэм все равно удивляется такому поведению Стива в этой конкретной ситуации, в стиле «лови момент», – как правило, он не интересуется случайными связями.

Но сейчас, однако, Стив... не то чтобы «успокоился», он никогда особо не был склонен к панике. Но теперь он не так расстроен, чуть лучше может воспринимать и усваивать новую информацию.

\- _Живешь только раз,_ \- говорит Стив, и Сэм фыркает.

\- Не бросайся в меня мемами, поганец, разве ты не в курсе, что уже никто так не говорит больше?

\- _Батюшки, вот так штука, мистер, я и не слыхивал про..._

\- Я кладу трубку, - говорит Сэм, - пока.

И хоть Стив и не смеется, но он издает звук, который точно был бы смешком, если бы он не был настолько дрожащим. Сэм слышит, насколько Стив в растрепанных чувствах, слышит, как сильно это по нему ударило, но решения, которые принимает Стив, - это только его решения, в конце концов, и Сэм не только готов напомнить ему об этом, но и способен заглянуть дальше неприятного потрясения, когда не он сам его испытал, чтобы найти разумное решение.

\- Но я хочу сказать, я тебе доверяю, - говорит Сэм. – И ведь не то, чтобы ты прям сам специально разыскал всех детей, названных в его честь, а потом выбрал самого юного и похожего на него сильнее всего. Понимаешь?

И это правда. Это нечто, о чем сам Сэм тоже не задумывался, – это просто истина, которая ожидала своего часа поблизости. Конечно, это странно, и кроме того, немного... странно в более широком смысле. Более в смысле вселенная-пытается-что-то-тебе-сказать. Но это не вина Стива, что это случилось с ним.

-_ Да,_ \- отвечает Стив. – _Но я чувствую себя... не знаю, словно я..._

\- Они выглядят похоже, - говорит Сэм. – Тебя привлекает определенный тип. Так что все это, это может иногда приводить тебя в замешательство, это просто... я хочу сказать, ну да, это не идеально, и это нечто крайне значимое для тебя. То, что ты случайно узнал об этом... - буквально худший возможный вариант развития событий, но никто в этом _не виноват._ Ты не знал, он тебе не сказал, – тебе просто надо выяснить, намеревался ли он от тебя это скрывать.

\- _Даже если так, это же я, господи. Это как признаться мне, что твой папаша назвал тебя Пегги Картер, понимаешь?_

_-_ Ну, у меня для этого вполне подходящие бедра? – замечает Сэм.

\- _Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду,_ \- отвечает Стив, не делая паузы, слава богу, он, по крайней мере, приходит в себя. – _Я бы не удивился, если бы он скрывал это от меня намеренно, но я не думаю, что это так. Я просто... не думаю, что эта тема всплывала в разговоре._

Сэм склоняет голову набок.

\- Ну, тебе об этом проще судить, чем мне, - говорит он. – В смысле, ты ведь тоже не разговаривал с ним о том, почему он привлек твое внимание, верно?

Молчание в трубке красноречиво отвечает на его вопрос.

\- _Я даже не думал об этом, пока мы были вместе,_ \- говорит Стив.

-Ну вот видишь, - говорит ему Сэм. – Так что заканчивай говорить со мной, сделай еще несколько вдохов свежего чистого загрязнения воздуха центрального Манхэттена и иди поговори с парнем. А потом реши, когда у меня будет возможность с ним познакомиться.

На этот раз Стив даже слегка посмеивается в ответ.

-_Конечно,_ \- говорит он. – _Может быть, вы встретитесь, когда ты заступишь на дежурство на этих выходных. Я поговорю с ним об этом. И спасибо, Сэм. Я ценю это._

\- Эй, я же пообещал тебе, - говорит он. – Все за одного, верно? Так что всегда пожалуйста, говнюк. А теперь, если позволишь, мне нужно вернуться ко сну, который я до этого смотрел, про всякую мужественную хрень, вроде бомб и красоток.

\- _Я серьезно, Сэм. Не знаю, что бы я делал..._

\- Проваливай!

\- _Ох, милый, - _говорит Стив, - _нет, ты положи трубку первым._

Сэм фыркает и так и делает.

Ему не нужно быть там, чтобы знать, что где-то далеко на Манхэттене Стив смеется.

* * *

Теперь, когда Джеймс пережил свою изначальную панику (или, скорее, стал ее игнорировать по мере возможности, пока Стив не вернется, если Стив вообще вернется, потому что он больше ничего не может поделать), Бекка просто дает ему возможность поговорить об этом.

Должно быть, он не затыкается вот уже добрых минут десять, и она ни разу его не перебила. Она издает все правильные звуки, задает все правильные вопросы, и Джеймс...

\- Господи, его _лицо_, Бекка, я никогда не забуду выражение его лица, пока я жив. Он выглядел... даже не знаю, я никогда не видел человека с таким выражением лица.

Что важнее, он никогда не доводил никого до такого выражения лица раньше. Стив выглядел...

Он даже не уверен, есть ли для этого подходящее слово. Слева от Джеймса раздается странный писк, который, возможно, ему просто показался, но он смотрит в ту сторону, чтобы обнаружить источник, когда писк раздается во второй раз.

Синими светящимися буквами в воздухе написаны слова:

**Коммандер закончил свой разговор по телефону и сейчас спускается на лифте на свой этаж.**

Сердце Джеймса снова уходит в пятки, слезы угрожают навернуться на глаза, горло сжимается.

-Послушай, Бекка, мне пора, он... Он возвращается, будет здесь в любую секунду. Но спасибо.

\- _Не за что, балда, - иди, иди!_ – говорит она, и, когда он уже опускает телефон от уха, чтобы завершить звонок, до него доносится, - _но напиши мне!_

И он только успевает положить телефон в карман и встать, когда дверь открывается.

Стив выглядит...наверное не настолько ужасно, как Джеймс. Он готов поспорить, что у него красные глаза и все лицо в пятнах, но Стив уже не такой бледный, и уголок его губ изгибается, когда он смотрит прямо на Джеймса.

\- Ох, солнышко, - тихо говорит он, и Джеймс шмыгает носом, отводит взгляд.

Если Стив собирается его выгнать, ему лучше оставаться на ногах.

Но Стив не выгоняет его, Стив подходит прямо к нему, берется прохладными пальцами за подбородок Джеймса и приподнимает его. Джеймс знает, что выглядит мрачным, – он не хочет, чтобы Стив видел его, - но Стив не разглядывает его лицо, и на мгновение Джеймс ничего не понимает, но потом Стив целует его в лоб.

\- Прости, милый, - говорит он и обнимает Джеймса.

Его тело холодное, но постепенно согревается, и у Джеймса уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы сообразить, но потом он мотает головой, прижатой к плечу Стива.

\- Что? – хрипло говорит он. – Нет, _ты меня..._я должен был _сказать _тебе...

\- А я должен был спросить, - говорит Стив. – Помимо этого, есть кое-что, что я тоже, наверное, должен был тебе сказать, так что...

Он крепче сжимает Джеймса в объятиях, и тот просто держится за него, прижимается лицом к плечу Стива и пытается перестать дрожать. Это... не настолько ужасно, как он ожидал.

Стив целует его в макушку, висок, прижимается щекой к лицу Джеймса. Тому кажется, что Стив даже, возможно, чуть согнул колени, чтобы Джеймсу не нужно было тянуться вверх.

\- Я думаю, есть пару вещей, о которых нам нужно поговорить, - говорит он, и Джеймс чувствует его теплое дыхание на своей шее. – Я думаю, что, непреднамеренно, мы не были настолько честны друг с другом, насколько могли бы быть.

Джеймс собирался сдержать рыдание, но оно все равно вырывается, и Стив говорит:

\- Ох, солнышко, все хорошо, - таким тихим, таким нежным голосом, и обнимает его еще крепче, поглаживая Джеймса по спине.

\- Прости меня, - задыхаясь, говорит Джеймс, - прости меня.

И ему действительно жаль, что все так получилось, - ему жаль, что он не сказал Стиву свое полное имя, ему жаль, что Стиву пришлось разговаривать с кем-то, чтобы ему помогли пережить это, ему жаль, что проблемы Стива так далеко зашли, жаль, что они возникли у него изначально, у него болит сердце от грустной улыбки, которую иногда дарит ему Стив, но, помимо всего прочего...

\- Я, - говорит он, и проглатывает «так испугался», но Стив, разумеется, все равно все понимает, понимает, о чем Джеймс подумал, что это потерял.

\- Я знаю. Пойдем, - говорит он. – Сядь на диван, я принесу одеяло и чего-нибудь попить. Хорошо?

Джеймс кивает, проводит ладонью по лицу, когда они расходятся, слегка икает, но поворачивается и садится. Стив смотрит, как он устраивается там, а потом уходит по коридору.

Джеймс тратит эти несколько секунд, чтобы написать смс Бекке.

_Бдем гврить, он мня не выгнл. Он оч славн. Пзвн тб звтра._

Он чувствует, как его телефон вибрирует, когда от нее приходит ответ, но он знает, что это только подтверждение, и Стив уже идет назад. В его руках огромное толстое одеяло, которое даже _выглядит_ теплым. Он останавливается перед Джеймсом.

\- Устраивайся поудобнее, - говорит он, - я присоединюсь к тебе через минутку.

Джеймс усаживается относительно удобно, а потом Стив накрывает его одеялом. Может быть, это потому, что он волновался и грустил, или, может быть, просто одеяло такое приятное, но ему немедленно хочется в него закутаться целиком.

Он не делает этого – он не уверен, что ему следует это делать. Вообще, он не помнит, когда еще он чувствовал себя так неловко в присутствии Стива после того самого первого раза, что он поднялся к нему в апартаменты.

Стиву не нужно много времени – он делает для них горячий шоколад и ставит обе кружки на журнальный столик, а потом забирается под одеяло рядом с Джеймсом. Он откидывает спинку сиденья и ждет, пока Джеймс возьмет в руки свою кружку, потом манит его поближе, устраивается, обнимая Джеймса одной рукой и прижимая его к себе. Теперь он теплее наощупь – должно быть, ранее он был на свежем воздухе.

\- Ладно, - мягко говорит он, - я начну. Ты выглядишь в точности, как человек, в честь которого тебя назвали. Осталось не так много качественных фотографий его, так что ты, возможно, не осознаешь, насколько ты похож на него, но... Ты мог бы быть его _сыном,_ и, вероятно, это и привлекло мое внимание в самый первый раз. Сейчас я встречаюсь с тобой не поэтому – я знаю о тебе больше, мне важен ты сам как личность. Но именно поэтому на тебе остановился мой взгляд, и поэтому я так легко разозлился раньше. Мне не следовало так реагировать, и мне жаль.

Джеймс дает этой информации пару секунд усвоиться, а потом задает вопрос, про который даже не успевает подумать прежде, чем тот слетает с его губ. Единственное, что удивляет его еще сильнее, чем звук собственного голоса, - это скорость, с которой Стив отвечает.

\- Ты любил его?

\- Да, - говорит Стив, чуть ли не раньше, чем Джеймс договаривает до конца. – Больше всего на свете. И какая-то часть меня всегда будет его любить.

Джеймс кивает, опускает голову на грудь Стива.

\- Мой отец назвал мою сестру Ребеккой, - говорит он, - потому что он сумасшедший.

Стив глубоко вздыхает – Джеймс знает об этом, потому что его заметно приподнимает движение груди.

\- Это... добрая дань их памяти, - говорит Стив, - особенно учитывая, что я даже не появился еще в этом веке, когда ты родился. Даже если бы и появился уже, твой отец не мог знать, что мы когда-либо встретимся, и тем более начнем встречаться.

\- Ага, - соглашается Джеймс. – Но это не всегда было круто. Мне не нравится, когда меня называют Баки, если совсем начистоту.

\- Ну, если совсем начистоту, - отвечает Стив, - мне тоже не очень понравилось бы тебя так называть.

\- Мой отец захочет с тобой познакомиться, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив кивает.

\- Мои друзья тоже захотят с тобой познакомиться. Ты не против на следующей неделе встретиться с Капитаном Америка?

Джеймс поворачивает голову на груди Стива так, чтобы он смог на него посмотреть, если напрячь глаза.

\- С Капитаном Америка? – говорит он. – Серьезно?

Стив кивает.

\- Ты знаешь, как после того нервного срыва несколько лет назад я появился на телевидении с серией роликов о том, как важно иметь группу поддержки?

\- Да? – кивает Джеймс, потому что все это знают.

\- Ну вот тогда Сокол был в моей группе, плюс еще несколько людей, которым я доверяю.

Джеймс обдумывает и это.

\- Ты рассказал этим друзьям обо мне? – спрашивает он.

Стив кивает, пару раз поглаживает Джеймса по спине.

\- Да, - отвечает он, а потом щурится, и Джеймс снова поворачивает к нему голову, - я пытаюсь вспомнить, есть ли что-то еще, что я не сказал тебе, но должен бы. Может есть что-то, что ты _хотел _бы знать?

Джеймс какое-то время думает об этом, но его мозг способен только снова и снова воспроизводить события этого дня.

\- Можно я подумаю? – спрашивает он.

\- Конечно, - говорит Стив. – Есть что-то жизненно важное, что, как ты считаешь, должен знать _я_?

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Мой, - говорит он, - день рождения почти такой же. 11 марта. Я хочу сказать, в детстве... – у него пересыхает в горле. – У меня была подруга по имени Стефани, когда я был маленьким, - говорит он. – Мы устраивали тематические дни рождения. Она была... тобой, а я был...

Стив смеется.

\- Ну и хорошо. Это практически обязательно в подобных случаях, если бы ты этого не делал, то это практически святотатство, верно? Как если бы родители назвали тебя Рафаэлем, а у тебя не было бы красной банданы и пары сай.

\- Я извиняюсь, ты что, только что...

\- Ну разумеется нет, - говорит Стив. – Откуда мне про них вообще знать. Но помимо празднования дней рождения и подозрительно названных сестер...

\- Я скажу ей, что ты это сказал, - замечает Джеймс, слегка прощупывая почву, и Стив смеется, мягко и негромко.

\- Скажи-скажи, - отвечает он. – И это все?

\- Больше ничего не могу вспомнить, - говорит Джеймс. – Но если вспомню, я тебе скажу.

Рука Стива снова скользит вверх-вниз по его спине.

\- О большем я и не прошу, солнышко, - говорит он.

Какое-то время Джеймс молча пьет свой горячий шоколад, наслаждаясь теплом тела Стива и облегчением от того, что у него по-прежнему есть возможность его чувствовать, наслаждаясь одеялом и напитком, испытывая благодарность за то, что он все еще в гостиной Стива. Но его мысли куда-то заносит – это часто случается – и он начинает думать о вещах, на вопросы про которые не мог ответить его отец, которыми не интересовались музеи, для которых не было места в учебниках.

Да и кроме того, остался только один человек, который знает все это из личного опыта.

\- Если можно, - начинает Джеймс, - в смысле, если ты не... ты не обязан, но ты бы не мог...

\- Ммм?

Джеймс закусывает губу, но раз уж он начал, придется договаривать.

\- Расскажи мне о нем?

Стив снова глубоко вздыхает, прижимает к себе Джеймса чуть крепче.

\- С удовольствием, - отвечает он.


End file.
